First Love
by Violetcookies31
Summary: Falling in love for the first time can be both a blessing and a curse.


**Disclaimer:** Nothing here, aside from my plot and character, is mine.

 **Author's Note:** Each section takes place in a different time (their age). Also, sorry if it's kind of confusing, I just kind of wrote this without any kind of planning.

* * *

"Babe, do you know where I left my sweater?"

Naruto looked up from his food, "Which one? The pink one?"

I nod and he points at the chair next to me, "God, seriously. What would I ever do without you?"

* * *

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

I sat up on the bed, "I've been thinking, why don't we move in together?"

"Together?"

"Yeah, I mean. You spend more time here than at your apartment, wouldn't it be easier to move in with me?"

* * *

"Naruto? Babe, where are you?" I walked into our bedroom only to find it empty. With a sigh I went into the kitchen to heat up some food before grabbing a book and settling down in the couch.

I was nearly done with my book when a sudden urge to throw up came over me. I immediately ran into the bathroom, when I was done I went back into the living room to throw away the rest of my food. I smelled it, thinking I might have eaten something that was already bad.

When night time rolled around Naruto was still not home I began to worry that something might have happened to him, but my eyes couldn't stay open much longer. The only thing I could do was hope he was okay while I drifted off to sleep.

In the morning when I opened opened my eyes I smiled when I felt strong arms wrapped around me. I turned around to look at him and I smiled again when I saw his eyes were still closed, "How did I get so lucky?"

"That's what I should be asking."

My eyes widened, "I didn't know you were awake."

He leaned in to kiss my forehead, "I'm sorry I got back so late."

"It's fine. But where were you?"

He smiled, "You'll find out soon enough." There was a twinkle in his eyes that made nervous yet excited.

* * *

"Are you almost ready?"

I sighed, "None of my clothes look good on me no more."

Naruto walked over to me and held my face, "You're beautiful no matter what you wear." He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss, "Now pick something out and let's go. I want to make sure we have enough time."

"Time for what?"

"You'll see."

Nearly an hour later we were sitting down, eating our dinner.

"Okay, so are you gonna tell me we what this is all about?"

"What? I just wanted to take you out somewhere nice."

I looked up at Naruto, "I don't know why you're doing this. But I really appreciate it."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it softly, "I...uh, I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

He nervously took a sip of his wine and stood up. Then he kneeled on the floor.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" I said, surprise evident on my voice.

"There are two things I love in this world, you and ramen." I laughed at his joke. "I've spent my entire life admiring you. You've helped me through so much, and I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there for me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, "We been together for almost four years, and I can't wait to see how many more lie ahead of us." With a shaky hand he opened the box to reveal a large diamond ring, "Katherine Amari, will you marry me?"

My eyes widened, "Of course I will."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief and everyone else cheered as he put the ring on my left hand, "I love you." He whispered, "I love you so much."

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"You know why."

"You already killed Itachi, what else do you want?"

Sasuke simply stared at me, "I want payback."

"Payback for what?" When he didn't answer I yelled, "What about him?" I pointed at Naruto. "All he's ever done is love you. Even after you left, after you destroyed our lives. He's continued to find ways to bring you back, and this is how you pay him back?"

Sasuke's eyes remained glued on my hand, "What is that?"

My eyes went to the ring on my left hand, "That's none of your business."

"You're getting married?" He looked at me, "Is it him?"

I looked down at Naruto again, "Did you really think I would keep waiting for you after all this time?"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes." I said, and that wasn't a lie. Somewhere along the lines Naruto had managed to sneak his way into my heart without me even noticing. "Yes I do."

"Do you still love me?"

My head snapped up to meet his gaze, "Don't do this."

"Answer my question."

"No. You have no right coming back here after so long, and messing up my life. A life that I fought so hard so achieve."

Within seconds he was standing in front of me, "Wait for me."

"I think I've waited long enough."

His thumb brushed across my lips, "I'll come back, I promise."

"It's a little too late for that. I've moved on, I think you should too."

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!"

I turned around just in time to catch my son, "What's up?"

He pulled out a large pouch with some weapons inside, "Daddy gave it to me. He said I'm old enough to finally use them."

My eyes widen, "Daddy said that?" I looked over at Naruto, "Baby, why don't you go play with your sister while I talk to daddy, okay?"

"He seems happy."

"Naruto, are you sure about this? I mean, he's barely ten, don't you think he's a little too young for this?"

He kissed my forehead lovingly, "He'll be fine."

* * *

"What's going on?" I questioned as I put down the grocery bags.

Naruto and Ichiru glanced up at me, "Maya is in her room crying, she won't let any of us go up there."

I looked at Naruto then at my son, "Do you know what happened?"

They both shook their heads and I sighed. When I reached Maya's room I knocked softly, "Honey, can I come in?"

I heard some noises before a soft "Yeah" reached my ears. When I opened the door I saw pictures and pieces of paper scattered all around the flood, "Maya, what happened?"

"He broke up with me." She responded in between sobs.

I softly stroked her hair until she was calm enough to talk, "It's gonna be fine. Tell me what happened. Why did you guys break up?"

"He said he didn't want his life to be defined by a single person."

"Sometimes people need to take a break."

"But he said he would never leave me."

"Oh, baby. I'm sure he's just doing what he thinks it's right. Think about it this way. Right now all that love you feel for him is consuming you from the inside out, but five, ten, or maybe even twenty years from now that might not be the case."

"What are you talking about?"

"I understand that what you feel for him is greater than anything else you've ever experienced. But life isn't always fair, and sometimes you have to make some sacrifices along the way to be happy."

She looked down, new tears forming in her eyes, "You just don't understand." I got up from her bed and locked the door, "Mom? What are you doing?"

When the door was locked I got back into bed with her, "Come here. I'm going to tell you a story I've never told anyone before."

She looked up at me confused, "A story?"

"Yup," I smiled, pushing away some hair from her face. "You know who Sasuke is, right?"

"Uchiha? Sarada's dad?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"What about him?"

"Well, when I was younger I used to be great friends with him, Sakura, and of course, your daddy." I smiled, recalling the memories of my childhood, "We were always so close. Anyway, while on a mission, I realized that what I felt for Sasuke was so much more than just friendship." I stopped to look down at her surprised face, "In a moment of weakness I confessed my feelings to him. I told him how I felt, and it must have been my lucky day because it turned out he felt the same way."

"You two dated!?"

"He was my first love, you know."

"Mom..."

I smiled when I heard some loud noises from downstairs, knowing that Naruto was probably trying to teach Ichiru some new moves. "After he left the village, imagine how I felt." I sighed, "I thought I was going to die."

"Why didn't you marry him instead?"

"Well, you see. That's where things get complicated." I moved so I was laying more comfortably on the bed, "No matter how hard I tried to move on, there was always something that reminded me of him. Your dad and the rest always came by to check up on me, but they were all busy doing their own things."

"Do you ever wish things had happened differently?"

"No." I smiled, "The only reason I was ever able to get over Sasuke was because of your daddy."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, he was the one who continued to believe in me even when I didn't believe in myself." I stopped for a second, "You know, weeks after your dad proposed to me, I saw Sasuke again."

"What happened?" Maya was now sitting up on the bed, looking at me.

"We started arguing, then he saw the engagement ring." I raised my hand up to look at the ring, "He asked me if I was really marrying Naruto. He went as far as to tell me to wait for him."

"Why didn't you?"

"Oh, believe me. I was so close to giving in, to telling him that I would wait for him as long as it took. But then I saw your daddy on the floor, and in that moment I made up my mind. All those times I stayed up crying for a man who I didn't even recognize anymore, it was Naruto who stayed with me, making sure I was okay. And I wasn't about to let the best thing that happened to me walk away from be cause of man who could only ever offer me heartbreaks."

"Do you still love Sasuke?"

I smiled at Maya, "That's why I'm telling you this. In your life you'll meet tons of guys. There will be guys who want you for you, and there are guys who want you for their own pleasure." I squeezed her hand lightly, "Let me tell you a secret. No matter how many of those men you meet, and no matter how many times you fall in love. There will always be a spot in your heart for your first love."

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Isn't that all you've been doing?" I laughed at her red face.

"You know what I mean!"

"Of course I do."

She looked down at her hands, "Do you love dad?"

I grabbed her face, making her look at me. "You asked me if I still loved Sasuke. The answer to that is yes. Yes I love him, and I always will. But I love your daddy more."

"Does daddy know about this?"

I stood up from the bed, "He's a smart man. Of course he knows it."

"Hey, mom?"

I turned back around, "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

I walked back to her bed, "I know I told you a lot of things today, but there's something I want you to remember." I waited until Maya was under her covers before continuing, "The only reason I'm with your dad right now is because I pushed myself to get out of my comfort zone. I didn't let one single event dictate my life, and neither should you." I leaned down to kiss her goodnight, "You deserve to be with someone who will love you and appreciate you for who you are. Not someone who only wants you when it's convenient for him."


End file.
